Mistystar/Main article
}} |pastaffie = }} }} }} |death=Unknown |kit=Mistykit |apprentice=''Unknown'' |warrior=Mistyfoot |queen=Mistyfoot |deputy=Mistyfoot |leader=Mistystar |mother=Bluestar |father=Oakheart |adopted mother=Graypool |adopted father=Thrushpelt |adopted sibling=Swankit |sister=Mosskit |brother=Stonefur |mate=Blackclaw |sons=Reedwhisker, Perchkit, Pikepaw |daughter=Primrosepaw |mentor=Unknown |apps=Feathertail, Dapplenose |position1=Leader |precededby1=Leopardstar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Stonefur |succeededby2=Reedwhisker |livebooks=''The Prophecies Begin, ''Tigerstar and Sasha, The New Prophecy, The Lost Warrior, Power of Three, Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Mistystar is a pale blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mistystar is the current leader of RiverClan. She was born as Mistykit to Bluefur of ThunderClan and Oakheart of RiverClan, and has two siblings, Mosskit and Stonekit. She was raised in ThunderClan for the first few moons of her life until Bluefur took her and her littermates to Oakheart to raise them in RiverClan. However, Mosskit died during the journey, as it was a cold leaf-bare night. Bluefur had to make this difficult decision in order to become deputy of ThunderClan instead of Thistleclaw. Mistykit and Stonekit were raised by Graypool, believing her to be their mother, and Oakheart in RiverClan. Mistykit grew up and became a warrior named Mistyfoot, and a mother to Blackclaw's kits: Reedwhisker, Primrosepaw, Perchkit, and Pikepaw. However, Reedwhisker was the only kit that survived to adulthood. When Leopardstar and Tigerstar formed TigerClan, Stonefur was killed protecting Stormpaw and Mistyfoot’s apprentice, Featherpaw. After the battle against BloodClan, Leopardstar chose Mistyfoot as deputy. Mistyfoot became leader when Leopardstar passed, and took on the name Mistystar, choosing Reedwhisker as her new deputy. She faced problems when Mothwing admitted she didn’t believe in StarClan, but ultimately accepted Mothwing as a medicine cat due to her skills. She mentored Dapplenose, and closed her Clan's borders after Darktail was defeated so her Clan could heal, but reopened them when a fire required her Clan to be rescued. History ''The Prophecies Begin :Mistyfoot is a warrior of RiverClan. She and her brother, Stonefur, participate in a battle at Sunningrocks where their father, Oakheart, perishes. She and Blackclaw become mates and she gives birth to Reedpaw, Primrosepaw, Perchkit, and Pikepaw. During a flood, two of her kits drift away in the high water, and Fireheart and Graystripe rescue them. Mistyfoot helps Fireheart find out the truth about the death of ThunderClan's previous deputy, Redtail. She becomes the mentor to Featherpaw, the daughter of her best friend, Silverstream. :Ultimately, it is revealed to her and Stonefur that Bluestar, the current leader of ThunderClan, is their true mother, and the two refute the claim initially. They eventually accept Bluestar as their mother shortly before her death and forgive her. Tigerstar, having witnessed the revelation, imprisons Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, as the four are half-Clan. Stonefur is killed while Firestar, Graystripe and Ravenpaw help Mistyfoot, Featherpaw and Stormpaw escape to ThunderClan. She participates in the battle against BloodClan, and Leopardstar makes her deputy in place of Stonefur, as she feels guilty over Stonefur's death and believes Mistyfoot would do the job well. The New Prophecy :Mistyfoot carries out her deputy duties for many moons until she is captured by Twolegs and is temporarily replaced as deputy by Hawkfrost. She escapes with help from ThunderClan, and resumes her place as deputy much to Hawkfrost's anger, and he often argues with Mistyfoot and defies her orders. She participates in the Great Journey to their new home. With the Feathertail dead and Stormfur remaining in the mountains, Mistyfoot is chosen as a representative of RiverClan to scope out potential territory. She takes part in Mudclaw's rebellion on the side of Onewhisker, and helps her Clan settle around the lake. Her only surviving kit becomes a warrior: Reedwhisker. When Stormfur and Brook's place in RiverClan is questioned, Hawkfrost accuses Mistyfoot of wanting Stormfur to remain because he is the best choice to succeed her as deputy. Power of Three :Dapplepaw is Mistyfoot's new apprentice. She assists Leopardstar helping to move the Clan to the island when a Twoleg kit terrorizes them. She is friendly yet suspicious of Hollypaw when she is held captive in RiverClan for trespassing. Her apprentice later gains her warrior name, Dapplenose. ''Omen of the Stars :During a drought that dries up the lake, RiverClan suffers the worst due to a lack of fish. Leopardstar dies due to sickness, and Mistyfoot succeeds her as Mistystar. She appoints her son, Reedwhisker, as deputy. She and Mothwing travel to the Moonpool where Misystar discovers Mothwing does not believe in StarClan. The pair stop by ThunderClan to share the news. She is welcomed warmly by the other leaders at a Gathering. Several of her warriors train in the Dark Forest, including Beetlewhisker, Icewing, Hollowflight, and Minnowtail, and Mistystar is confused why any of her warriors would fight for the Dark Forest. She participates in the Great Battle. A Vision of Shadows :She is present at the Gathering when the medicine cats reveal the prophecy to clear the sky. When Twigkit and Violetkit are brought to the Clans, Mistystar suggests ThunderClan and ShadowClan should each take a kit. She helps her Clan during the reign of the Kin, but is forced to shelter with ThunderClan when the Kin's forces prove too powerful and they drive RiverClan out of their own territory. Some of her Clanmates, including Reedwhisker, are injured and taken prisoner after the battle, greatly distressing the leader. She helps lead the attack to drive the Kin away, and when they succeed, Mistystar closes RiverClan's borders, as the Clan needed time to recover from the actions of Darktail. Mistystar remains firm in her choice, but she reopens the borders soon after when RiverClan gets help from SkyClan, WindClan and ThunderClan during a massive fire in their camp. ''The Broken Code :Mistystar is troubled by the lack of connection to StarClan, though voices doubt that Shadowsight of all cats can still retain a connection to their ancestors. When Bramblestar is revived after a day of being dead, she asks him what it was like and how he came back, to which Bramblestar grows defensive that it is supposed to be kept in secrecy. Super Editions :In 'Bluestar's Prophecy, Mistykit is born to Bluefur in ThunderClan alongside Stonekit and Mosskit. Thrushpelt is believed to be their true father instead of Oakheart of RiverClan. In order to prevent Thistleclaw's brutal reign of ThunderClan, Bluefur takes her kits out in the snow to give to Oakheart. Mosskit dies along the way, and Bluefur gives Mistykit and Stonekit to Oakheart. Bluefur watches them grow up as she is appointed deputy and then leader of ThunderClan. :In ''Crookedstar's Promise, Oakheart finds two kits lost and presumes a loner abandoned them. Crookedstar agrees to let them stay and Graypool raises them as her own. Later, Crookedstar finds out the kits are Oakheart and Bluefur's, but doesn't say anything. Later, the two become warriors, Mistyfoot and Stonefur. ''Novellas :In '''Mistystar's Omen, Mistyfoot remains at Leopardstar's side as she dies, leaving Mistyfoot as leader. She names Reedwhisker her deputy. Mistyfoot and Mothwing journey to the Moonpool where Mistyfoot is reunited with her family and receives her nine lives. Mistystar discovers Mothwing did not join her, and Mothwing reveals she does not believe in StarClan. She confronts Willowshine who reveals she knew about Mothwing's lack of faith but insists it did not make Mothwing any less of a medicine cat. Enraged by being lied to, Mistystar demotes Mothwing to an elder. Hollowpaw and Rushpaw are captured by Twolegs, and Mistystar and Reedwhisker run to rescue them. Reedwhisker is gravely injured by dogs, and Mistystar orders Willowshine to heal him, however, she cannot do it alone. Stonefur appears to Mistystar, and he sends her an sign of a moth coming out of its cocoon to fly away, hinting Mistystar should trust Mothwing to act alone. Mistystar apologizes to Mothwing and acknowledges and respects her medical abilities. Detailed description :Mistystar is a lithe, pale blue-gray she-cat with thick, dense, sleek fur, a pink nose, a plumy tail, and ice -blue eyes. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Ceremonies Leader info }} Quotes ﻿ ﻿ |''See more...}} External links * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notes and references Category:Main article pages